


And You Know I love You

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions Past Abuse, mentions Duke/Dwight relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan finds a scar on Duke's body and assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Know I love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeterHaleforAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/gifts).



“What’s that?” Nathan Wuornos asked, stopping what he was doing. Which currently was Duke Crocker. Duke was closing up when Nathan surprised him with white wine and white chocolate covered strawberries. They ate and drank in silence, Nathan watching Duke cautiously and lustfully. Duke unaware of Nathan planning to screw him on each inch of the boat. The two were currently on top of the counter, Duke underneath Nathan. Both men naked when Nathan saw the scar on his stomach.

It wasn’t there last week.

Duke groaned. He knew what Nathan was talking about.

“Nate. Don’t. Not now. We can talk about this later.” Duke thrusted his hips upward trying to regain his lover’s attention. It didn’t work.

“Who did this to you?”

“Nate. _Don’t_.”

“Duke.”

Duke looked away, he wasn’t going to answer that question. He didn’t want to. He pushed at Nathan, attempting to get from underneath him. He succeeded.

“You should go home. I open in a few hours. Where are my pants?’’

‘’Was it Dwight?”

Duke had found his pants but instantly dropped them. “What?”

“Did Dwight do this to you? I know you talked about an abusive ex---“

“It wasn’t Dwight. He would never lay a hand on me. The Asshole that used to beat me is in jail.”

“Then how---“

“I was sparring. With Dwight and we started with weapons. He missed. It was an accident.’’

Duke walked over to him. “I promise.”

Nathan took his hand. “I’m sorry. I worry.’’

Duke kissed him. “I know.”

 

 


End file.
